macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class
is a class of featured in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series.Macross Perfect Memory Page 176 Special Equipment & Features ;*Small Arms Magazine :Each vessel has one small-scale storehouse where infantry firearms and spare ammunition are stored. One microphone and one communication device are installed in the corner of each of these rooms.Macross Chronicle 24/09/2013 Page 5 :On Vrlitwhai's vessel, after a Macronized soldier spotted First Lieutenant Hayase recording images for her mission in the room where Warera Nantes, Loli Dosel and Conda Bromco were being Micloned, she and Hikaru decided to hide and rest in that ship's storehouse behind a weapons rack. They remained in the room, discussing the nature of the Zentradi, Protoculture and the Supervision Army, but then a Macronized soldier saw First Lieutenant Hayase and grabbed her with his left hand. Hikaru ran to help his superior but was kicked back into the weapons rack by the soldier and the five weapons on it fell on top of him. Frightened and screaming, First Lieutenant Hayase accidentally dropped her image recorder. After a quick recovery, Hikaru picked up one of the massive guns that fell on him and began repeatedly firing upon the soldier, pulling the trigger with both his hands. Because she lost the device she used to record the images of the miclonization chambers, she had failed her mission and began to cry. Hikaru freed her from the fist of the fallen soldier and ran out of the storehouse when two other Macronized soldiers also discovered them. History Space War I Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-1 Quiltra-Queleual-1 Thuverl-Salan-1 Picket Patrol Ship-1 SDFM-1.png|Vrlitwhai's vessel is the large one the left. On February 7, 2009, the launch day of the SDF-1 Macross, Vrlitwhai Kridanik folded his Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class Fleet Command Battleship into orbit above Earth and was followed by the rest of his fleet. After the Picket Patrol Ships Vrlitwhai sent on a reconnaissance mission were destroyed by the main cannon of the SDF-1 Macross, he ordered the units under his command into a striking position and so his Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class Fleet Command Battleship, accompanied by a Thuverl-Salan-class Battleship, moved into a lower orbit. The Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class first saw action in Space War I when Vrlitwhai fired his vessel's guided beam canons upon the UN Spacy's ARMD-01 and ARMD-02 Space Carriers because they had used Long-Range Anti-Ship Reaction Missiles to destroy a Thuverl-Salan-class Battleship. Two series of shots resulted in ARMD-01 being put out of commission while ARMD-02 sustained minor damage. Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-1 Thuverl-Salan-1 Picket Patrol Ship-1 SDFM-2.png The first wave they sent was in fact a decoy. As part of the second wave, a soldier messaged Vrlitwhai's Nupetiet-Vergnitzs-class Fleet Command Battleship to inform him that the Regult platoons had made landfall. Vrlitwhai then ordered all ships to prepare for barrage and to provide support for the ground units, they obeyed and deployed their guided beam cannons. Soon, beams rained down on South Ataria Island, destroying many buildings and killing many humans. Gallery Zentradi-Missile-1.gif|Anti-Ship Missile Type 1 References External Links *Macross Mecha Manual Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:SDF and DYRL Mecha Category:Spacecraft Category:Zentradi Mecha Category:Mecha & Vehicles Category:SDF Macross